A Deadly Match
by WordScribe
Summary: Rose and her friends are on the way home from a wrestling match, when things take a turn for the worst. Masked men board the bus and kidnap the group. Follow Rose in the present as she tries to keep her friends safe as they are thrown into a world that is not their own, and in the past as she navigates high school the few months leading up to this crisis. A/U, All Human.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! I'm back! Please feel free to leave a review and let me know how you are feeling about this story. I got this concept by watching an episode of Criminal Minds called "Wheels on the Bus". I haven't decided if I will change the name to my story later on, but for now, I will leave it as it is. This story is an extreme work in progress. It will flash between past and present and that is something I haven't done before. So bear with me.

 *****Also, I will highly stress that this is going to be a trigger story. There are many trigger warnings in this story. This will be dark and sinister as the description suggests. There will be some very dark themes as we go along. Please let me know if you would like me to put warnings before each chapter as we go. I will gladly do so. Thank you!**

I hope you guys enjoy! I will be updating every Sunday so stay tuned! Keep in mind that I will be uploading and updating other stories on Sundays as well and to check them out too! Thanks guys! As always Read and Review!

* * *

 **Rose's POV: Present Day**

"Rose. Come here. Look at this." I looked over at Lissa who was sitting behind me at an angle. I glanced at the front of the bus, checking to see if Mr. Alto, the bus driver was watching. When I saw he wasn't, I slid to the edge of the seat, and hopped quickly to the seat next to Lissa.

"What?" I asked, looking at where she was looking at her phone.

"Check out what Camille just uploaded. Apparently, Ralf slept with Natalie and there are pictures." She explained.

"Pictures?" I asked intrigued, looking down at her phone again.

"Yeah. Camille was saying that Jesse might have done it. No one knows if Ralf knew ahead of time." Lissa said, flipping through the pictures.

"There's no way Ralf would want his ass plastered all over the internet. Natalie's sure, but his?" I laughed.

"True. He is private." Lissa nodded.

"Did Christian ask you out yet?" I whispered to Lissa. She glanced in front of us, seeking out where Christian was sitting by himself a couple rows ahead. He had his earbuds in so he couldn't hear us.

"No." She exhaled, sadly.

"Give me a second." I replied, standing up.

"Rose! No." She whispered harshly. "Don't!"

"I'll be right back." I reassured, walking towards the front. Christian was sitting on the aisle, so I sat in the seat across from him. I sat on the edge of the seat, giving me space next to the person who was sitting in the seat. I didn't even glance at who it was, as I turned towards Christian, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" He snapped. He was a loner, with not many friends that he spoke with. So he chose to keep to himself. We never got along. He was definitely an ass, and I didn't understand what Lissa saw in him. Today was no different.

"Move over." I pushed.

"No." He stated looking offended.

"Are you going to ask Lissa out or what?" I continued quietly. Last thing I needed was rumor to circulate about Lissa. Those things spread like wildfire around here.

"That isn't any of your business." He snapped.

"Well, I'd hurry up before someone else does." I continued. He snorted before putting his earbuds back in his ears, signaling the conversation was over. I huffed as I turned towards the front of the bus. The person next to me chuckled, bringing my attention towards him. "What?" I snapped, before registering who it was.

"Nothing." Dimitri smirked down at me. He was currently reading a novel that looked like something out of the Old West. I scoffed at him, annoyed, before standing up and heading back towards Lissa.

"What did you do?" She whispered harshly as I came back to the seat.

"Nothing I shouldn't have done a while ago." I replied.

"Rose!" She scolded. "Shouldn't you be worrying about your own love life?"

"You mean the nonexistent one? Sure. But this is more fun." I teased. She gave me a knowing look but didn't push me further. The bus came to a stop, making me glance up at the front of the bus.

"Why'd we stop? We shouldn't be back at the school yet." Lissa stated, looking in the same direction.

"Hold on folks. This motorist looks like he needs some help." Mr. Alto replied, opening the door to the bus. It was dark out, and we were on some back road, heading back to the school after our meet, which was still a half hour drive away from here.

I sighed leaning back in my seat, knowing that I couldn't help the guy, but also I just wanted to get off this bus. Our wrestling coach, Mr. Croft, stood and stepped down the stairs following Mr. Alto, while, Ms. Ivashkov, the cheerleading head coach stood at the front of the bus, keeping an eye on all of us.

I was glancing around the bus in disinterest when I heard a bang. I glanced around looking for the source, and I could tell everyone was doing the same. Just as a second bang happened, the screams erupted. My gaze snapped to the front of the bus, where I could see both Mr. Alto and Mr. Croft lying on the ground by the other car.

When the third bang rang out, I realized it was a gun, as Ms. Ivashkov dropped to the ground. Three men entered the bus, all wearing ski masks, and the second and third man, began dragging Ms. Ivashkov off the bus and dumping her on the ground outside. The first man pointed the gun at us as we all sat in fear.

The adrenaline coursing through me was so strong, I probably could've climbed the empire state building without stopping, in that moment. Lissa clutched my hand tightly, and I could feel the fear radiating from her.

"Everyone spread out. One person to a seat. Now." The man with the gun, ordered as he gestured it around wildly. I glanced around as everyone filed into their own seats. I pried Lissa's hands off of my arm, glancing at her briefly before sliding in the seat across from her. "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

I glanced behind me looking in the direction that the man was looking at. I saw Viktoria, Dimitri's sister, standing in the middle of the aisle. She looked petrified, and lost.

"I—I—" She stuttered, unable to speak coherently. I looked back at the man, who had focused the gun on her. Glancing briefly in Dimitri's direction, I watched as his eyes were giving off a hard gleam.

"Well?" The man continued, drawing my attention back to him.

"I—There's no more seats." She gasped out.

"Well that's no problem, is it boys?" Even through the ski mask, I could see the sneer on his face.

"It sure isn't." The second man piped in from where he stood on the steps.

"Come on up here, we'll keep you company, won't we boys?" The man said, gesturing with his gun.

"We sure will." The second man replied again. I turned back to look at Viktoria and saw her trembling in her place. She started walking slowly, but then stopped a seat or two from mine. Clearly the fear was overtaking her desire to survive.

"Well, come on then. We don't have all day." The gunman gestured tiredly. Just as I could tell Viktoria was going to break down, I stood up.

"She can have my seat." I stated, standing in front of her, blocking her view of the gunman.

"What do you think, boys? Is she worth the trade?" He asked.

"Most definitely. I would love to get my hands on her." The second one replied.

My stomach rolled at the thought of their hands on me, but I forced it down. I was not going to show them fear and I was certainly not going to back down from my offer to protect Viktoria.

"Well then let's get a move on." The gunman swung the gun wildly in the air turning and facing the front of the bus, while the third man moved into the driver's seat, starting the bus.

I walked quickly to the front of the bus, knowing that I didn't want to upset them. I didn't make eye contact with any of my teammates, because I was unsure of what I would find in their gazes. Last thing I wanted to see was their pity right before I died.

As I became in reach of the second man, he wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me towards him, making me stumble. I ended up facing the driver seat, standing on the top step, while the man held me pressed against his body.

"This one smells nice. And she's hot too." He stated, pressing his nose into my hair. I felt the distinct need to knee him in the balls but I refrained from doing so. His hands began to roam my body, and when they started to tease the edge of my sweats, I slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me." I sneered.

"Feisty. I like it." The man chuckled.

The first man took notice of my actions, and he didn't seem as thrilled by them. Stepping in my direction, he put the gun on the dashboard of the bus before pulling a knife from his back pocket.

"What team are you on?" The first man asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked, appalled.

"Cheerleading or wrestling?" He clarified, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"Cheerleading." I responded without hesitation. I figured that if they underestimated my abilities, it may come in handy.

"No. I don't buy it." The man said, shaking his head. He glanced back at the rest of the team, before glancing back at me. "All of the other girls look the same. You don't fit. I think you, you are on the wrestling team." He stated, looking pensive.

I remained quite, not sure if continuing the lie would be beneficial to me or not. Within seconds, the first man, grabbed my arm, twisting me around to face the bus. He pulled me back, so my back was pressed against his front. He held the knife at my throat, pressing it against my skin. I swallowed hard, but that was the only sign of emotion or fear I was giving them.

I glanced around at my teammates, trying to show them that I wasn't afraid. But when I locked eyes with Dimitri, I knew that he didn't buy my facade. He knew I wouldn't back down, but he also knew I was terrified.

The man trailed the knife along my neck, probably trying to seem threatening but I maintained my resolve.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" He sneered. He didn't wait for a response, before continuing. "No? Good." He turned me harshly toward him. "You will listen or next time I won't be so lenient." He snapped. He lashed out, swiping his knife across my cheek. I winced slightly but I'd broken enough bones to handle the pain. The man released my arm and I fell backwards in the aisle.

The bus started moving as I sat upright, trying not to slide further down the aisle. I don't know exactly how long we drove for, but I estimated about half an hour. When the bus came to a stop, the second man grabbed my arm, forcing me to stand.

"No funny business Missy." He said, pulling me down the steps.

He held me tightly pulling me off to the side as the other two men started moving everyone else off the bus. I could hear the two men inside the bus giving orders as they directed everyone off. They continued to move the group past me, as they directed them away from the bus. I was finally able to take in my surroundings.

We were standing in front of a large abandoned warehouse, fully complete with a chain fence surrounding the outside. The bus was parked at the gate, and the men were funneling us through the gate onto the property.

I took in my surrounds as the second man directed me to move, as we followed the rest of the group inside. We walked into the building, following many corridors, trying to memorize which ways would lead me out.

They directed us into a room, making sure we were all in before shutting the door behind them. The room was made of plain but dilapidated, beige colored walls and poorly maintained tile flooring. Against one wall, the only wall made of painted cinder block, was a nasty looking barricaded door.

The third man began unlatching the bolts on the door, as I looked for a way to escape. When the door opened, my stomach dropped. The room passed the door was dank, made with cement walls, high ceilings and a chain fence separating us from the majority of the room.

I stared into the poorly lit room, unsure of what was going to happen. When the men started filing us into the room my gut clenched further. After the rest of them were through the door, the man walked me up to the doorway before shooing me in. When my body had barely hit the ground, the door behind me slammed shut.

Everyone was silent unsure of what was happening. Muffled sobs were the only sounds you could hear for a few moments. I felt arms helping me up to my feet, and when I glanced back, it was Mason.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Don't worry about me." I exhaled, glancing around the room. Mason knew better than to push, and just started scanning the room with me.

"What's the plan, superstar?" He asked, his eyes still scanning.

"I don't know yet." I sighed.

"What? The Rose Hathaway doesn't have a plan?" He teased, looking at me.

"This isn't a game, Mase. I can't just whip up something out of the blue." I stated, turning towards him.

"No. But with your skills and knowledge, you should have some idea up your sleeve." He remarked.

"Thanks Mase. No pressure." I retorted, crossing my arms.

"It's a fact Rose. No pressure. I know who your parents are, remember?" He said giving me a look.

"I know Mase. I just don't know what to do. And that scares me." I sighed again, glancing around the room.

My eyes met Dimitri's, and I saw the mixture of feelings in his. The one I decided to focus on was gratitude. I knew he was thanking me for what I did for Vika, so I nodded at him, before focusing back on Mason.

"Don't worry. We'll come up with something. We just need to survive until your parents can find us." He stated, as if that was the simplest thing to do.

"Oh. Is that all?" I huffed.

"You know what I mean." He smirked lazily at me.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked annoyed.

"Someone has to be." He shrugged, as I felt arms throw themselves around me.

I barely registered a body hugging me, before I noticed Dimitri's presence in front of me. I glanced up at him, as he studied me. I wrapped my arms around the person I was hugging, realizing that it was Viktoria.

"Thank you." She exhaled, hugging me tightly.

"I—" I cut off, unsure of what to say. Viktoria released me, looking at me with gratitude. "It doesn't matter." I finally spoke.

"It does to me." My eyes shot back to Dimitri's, as he spoke up.


	2. Chapter 2

****Hey guys! It's that time of the week again! So let me know what you guys think of this chapter! I'm struggling on how to do the layout of the flashbacks within the story. Would you guys prefer to have me do one chapter of present day and the next would be the past? Or do you prefer me to slide it into a scene as I pass time? Both the past and the present are relevant to the plot, so I will have pretty equal story for both, I just don't know which option makes it flow easier. Anyways, let me know. As always Read and Review!****

* * *

 **Rose's POV: Present Day**

 _ _"It does to me."__ My eyes shot open as I was looking around the room at everyone. It had been hours since we were put in this room, and no sign of the men that put us here. I was sitting against the wall on a bench, watching as everyone was moving about. Some of us were more frantic, like Camille and Mia. They were currently hysterically crying. While others, like Mason and I, were silently observing. As I studied everyone, my eyes landed on Dimitri again, he looked somber but composed. I wouldn't expect anything less from him. He was sitting across the room with Viktoria and Ivan, his best friend and one of our wrestling mates.

* * *

 _ _ **Flashback: Six months earlier...**__

"Looking good Hathaway!" Mason called out. I halted my assault on the practice dummy in front of me, and stepped back.

"Damn. I'd hit that." Eddie whistled. Brushing the sweat off of my forehead, I turned around to where I knew the voices came from.

"You couldn't keep up with me, Castile, and you know it." I teased, before continuing. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you would be at practice." I asked confused.

"Nah. Coach canceled it for tonight. Are you serious about wanting a challenge with your workouts?" Mason asked, arching an eyebrow, as a smirk grew on his face.

"I thought you said your team was full?" I asked, glancing between the two of them. My interest was definitely piqued.

"Well, it just so happens that there is a spot opening up." Eddie smirked.

"Who's leaving?" I asked eagerly.

"Ralf. Apparently Natalie convinced him to switch teams." Mason explained.

"No way. Cheerleading?" I asked, laughing. After a moment, I continued. "Good for Natalie."

"Yeah. So, there's a spot available, and if you can convince Dimitri to give you a chance, it's yours." Eddie continued.

"Oh is that all?" I chuckled, crossing my arms, as I looked at both of them.

"Is Rose Hathaway afraid of a little challenge?" Mason teased.

"Never! I embrace it." I smiled, excited about having this chance to get onto the wrestling team.

Dimitri is the captain of the wrestling team has been keeping me from getting on the team for three years now. Every year at tryouts he has barred me from actually making it onto the team. His reason is always that someone else was better but I know better. He is scared of a girl being on the team. Maybe he's afraid that this girl can beat him, I don't know, but this is now my final shot to getting onto the team. I was not about to blow it.

"Good. Practice is canceled for tonight, but from what Ivan said, Dimitri was still going to the gym tonight, so maybe you could talk to him there?" Mason explained.

"Great. Thanks guys." I smiled, walking over to do my cool down stretches, as they headed for the door.

Once I completed my stretches, I walked over to my bag. I was currently in the weight room off of the large gym on our school campus. The smaller gym was where the wrestling team practiced, and that was where I would find Dimitri. I needed to come up with a plan to convince Dimitri to let me on the team. My best strategy is to show him what I can do, and that I wasn't afraid of him. He was always this recluse that never showed emotion, but he was known for winning multiple championships for wrestling, so he had the knowledge to be captain. I just wanted to show him that I deserved to be on this team as well.

I had spent most of my childhood learning martial arts and kickboxing from my parents and the array of instructors they gave me. They spent a good amount of time and money making sure that I could defend myself if I ever needed to. Frankly, I turned it into an option to work on excelling at whatever I did, and always challenging myself when I got bored. This is why I had been trying to get onto the wrestling team. I could be taking on opponents that were bigger and stronger than me, and it would be exciting. The adrenaline of the match has intrigued me ever since Mason joined the team with Eddie back in middle school. My parents didn't approve then, but once I got to high school, I knew I could've convinced them to let me join if I ever actually got onto the team.

I arrived at the smaller of the two gyms, stirring up some extra courage as I pushed opened the door. Inside the lights were on, and Dimitri was over at the pull up bar. He was working on raising the adjustable height of it, most likely due to his tall frame.

"Hello?" I called out to him, wanting to alert him to my presence.

"The gym is closed for training." Dimitri stated without glancing back at me.

"Actually, I came to speak with you." I responded coolly, crossing my arms. He sighed before stepping down from the step stool to turn and look at me.

"What can I do for you, Rose?" He asked, mirroring my stance.

"I heard you have an opening on your team. I want it." I explained, gauging his reaction. He was unreadable as always.

"Where did you hear that?" He smirked coldly.

"A little birdie told me." I snapped. "It doesn't matter who I heard it from. You have an opening and I want it."

"I'm sorry Rose, but you have been misinformed. There isn't a spot." He shrugged, moving to close up the step stool at his feet.

"So Ralf isn't leaving the team to go cheer?" I asked, trying to raise an eyebrow. Dimitri eyes flitted to my forehead, smirking slightly before his eyes returned to back to folding the step stool against the wall. Making me more annoyed.

"What I'm saying is that there isn't a spot available." He continued, standing upright.

"How do you figure? Someone leaves the team, and a spot is available. Please, correct me if I'm wrong." I responded snidely.

"Someone is leaving the team. However, we are not taking someone in his place. Therefore, a spot isn't available." He retorted.

"This is bullshit." I snapped. "You have been keeping me from this team since 9th grade. Why the hell are you so adamant?"

"I'm not adamant about anything. This is the game, Rose. You try out, and you either make the team or you don't. That's how it works. I'm sorry if you feel this is personal but it isn't." He spoke, crossing his arms again. "Now, if you don't mind, this is a closed training session." I glared at him for a moment, before heading towards the door.

I spent the rest of the night trying to figure out ways to get onto the team. I needed to show Dimitri that I wasn't going to be pushed aside anymore. He was going to see that I had what it took to be a wrestler and that he was not going to keep me from joining the team. By the time I woke up, I had made the decision to confront him before practice after school. According to Eddie and Mason, Dimitri always showed up for practice an hour before they did, to set up the gym and strategize.

I figured that this was the perfect time to confront him once again, and this time to show him that I could take even him down. As I headed into the gym, I noticed that he was alone again. This time though, he was moving a mat to the center of the room, and saw when I entered.

"I thought I made myself clear yesterday." He began, as he lowered the mat to the floor.

"You did. Clearly, I didn't." I snapped, folding my arms across my chest again. "I'm joining this team."

"What makes you think you are cut out for this?" He asked, looking up at me and crossing his arms.

"What makes you think I'm not?" I retorted, trying to arch an eyebrow again.

"I don't have time for this." He sighed, dropping his arms, and leaning down to straighten the mat.

"Why? Are you afraid I'll win?" I taunted.

"I don't need to watch you fight to know you aren't ready." He said.

"Don't you dare tell me what I am." I growled. I was not afraid of him, and I could tell that angered him. "I am better than half the guys on your little team. Don't you dare try to make it sound like I'm not worthy. You just think that because I'm smaller and female, that you're better."

"I am better. I know it." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." I taunted, launching myself at him. I don't believe he was expecting that, because I was able to take him down way faster than I expected to. "See? I knew it."

Within seconds of me speaking, he flipped us over, so he was holding me down. He pinned my hands at my sides and locked my legs with his.

"Well, if you played fair, you wouldn't have won." He stated. His breath spreading across my face.

"Who said I played fair?" I asked. I wanted that to come out confidently, but the only thing I could manage was a whisper.

His eyes were locked with mine, and I couldn't look away. They were hypnotizing me, holding me in place. He glanced down at my lips, and I decided to glance at his. When I glanced back up, he was smirking at me.

He studied me for another moment, before releasing his hold and standing up. I watched him from my position, until he was standing over me.

"Huh." I breathed, sitting up, as I heard the door to the gym open. I glanced over and saw a few of the club members walking through the door. Mason was among them.

"Hey, Rose. Why are you here?" Mason asked walking up to me. I got to my feet, still a little disoriented after what just happened.

"I—" I began, but cut off from lack of words to explain why I was there.

"Meet your new team member." Dimitri stated, grabbing his duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"What?" I stuttered, snapping my head over to look at him.

"Wow, Rose. That's awesome. Congratulations." Mason beamed at me. I smiled back at him, but watched as Dimitri walked out of the room.

"What just happened?" I asked to myself. Not realizing that I spoke out loud until it was too late.

"You just became the first girl on the team. You must have really won him over." He stated, almost in awe.

"Yeah. I guess so." I acquiesced, glancing over at the door Dimitri had disappeared through.

* * *

 **Rose's POV: Present Day**

As I came out of the memory, his words were still running circles in my head.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Mason asked, placing his hand on my arm. I glanced over at him, and I saw concern written all over his face.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just, was thinking about something." I shrugged. Glancing over at Dimitri, he was now leaning back against the bench, when he noticed me looking at him, I looked away.

"What do you think they want us here for?" He asked, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"I don't know. But I honestly don't have a good feeling about it." I replied, exhaling.

"Do you think they're listening?" He continued, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll assume it's a possibility until proven otherwise." I stated, as I glanced around the room. I was scanning for cameras, but with the way the lighting was in the room, there were so many dark corners, it was tough to see into them.

"How long do you think it'll take for your parents to find us?" He asked.

"Two days minimum after they realize I'm missing." I answered, clasping my hands together.

"Shit." Mason sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"Yup." I agreed, mimicking his movements.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please let me know about anything you think I could improve! This chapter is going to be a little shorter than the previous one, but I promise the next one is going to be long again! Thanks for sticking with the story! As Always Read and Review! See you next Sunday!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV: Present Day**

As I was leaning back against the bench, trying to rest my eyes for a moment, I heard it. It was faint, but it sounded like a switch being turned off. The room seemed quieter than before, and as I opened my eyes, I started counting. _One... Two... Three._ I didn't see anything different about the room. No lights had be turned off or on, and I seemed to be the only one who noticed this change in the room. Everyone else seemed to be doing what they had been before. I continued counting as I observed the rest of the room. _Twenty-four... Twenty-five... Twenty-six._

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Five Months Earlier...**_

It has been three weeks since I joined the wrestling team. We had my first meet coming up this weekend, and I was feeling good about it. I was working on strengthening my technique and I had already beaten four of my teammates who were in a higher weight class. While, Adrian and Christian took it well, Andre and Ambrose didn't.

They weren't too happy about being beaten by a girl who was half their size. The rest of the team was thrilled to know that I was good, and that I could hold my own, even Dimitri seemed impressed. However, I knew that not everyone would be happy about having a girl in the wrestling world.

Dimitri continued to be the hard ass I knew him to be prior to joining the team. The first two weeks he had me running laps every practice. While I still do laps, he has at least let me try working on my technique. Mason and Eddie have been helping me off hours as well. I wanted all the training I could get before the duals this weekend. Last thing I wanted was to show everyone that Dimitri was right initially about not wanting a girl on the team.

While he never truly said that, I know that it was probably what he was thinking. I am a lot shorter and smaller than most of the members on this team, and I knew that I would be challenged to take on wrestlers that were a lot bigger. While I wasn't afraid, I also didn't want to prove his hidden theory right. I didn't want to give anyone a reason to kick me off this team. I had tried so hard to get onto it, the last thing I wanted was to be taken off before I could prove myself.

After our Monday practice, the week of the duals, I was just finishing my shower in the girls' locker room. Thankfully, being the only girl on the team, had it's advantages. Like having the whole girls' locker room to yourself. While I wasn't the only female athlete in the school, most of the teams that used the locker rooms, used the larger gym on the other side of the field. The locker room over there was definitely bigger than this one, however, being alone, that wasn't a problem.

As I was sliding my jeans on, I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called, knowing it was probably one of my teammates.

"I need to speak with you." Dimitri spoke through the door.

"All right." I stated, grabbing my bra and sliding it on. After a moment, when I thought he'd gone, he continued.

"Now, Rose." He continued impatiently.

"Well, either come in here, or you are going to have to wait." I snapped, smiling to myself. I could almost see the vein in his forehead becoming more pronounced as I spoke. The door swung open, halting my hands from grabbing my shirt off of the bench in front of me. Dimitri walked in, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We need to talk about the meet on Saturday." He stated.

"So talk." I gestured to him, as I crossed my own arms.

"I don't think you are ready to go up against St. Basil's." He continued.

"Oh yeah?" I retorted, angrily. "What does that mean?"

"I think we need to bench you this meet, and wait until you are ready." He replied.

"What?" I growled. "I have been doing everything you said. I even am working with Eddie and Mason on the side, to make sure I'm ready. You can't do this."

"Then training with Eddie and Mason isn't enough." He snapped.

"Tell me, what is enough?" I argued. "Because I am going to that meet on Saturday."

"You need before and after school trainings, on top of the mandatory practices." He stated.

"For how long?" I asked. I was annoyed but I would do anything to go this weekend.

"We'll revisit how long when I see improvement." He said.

"Who's going to train me? Coach?" I asked confused. "I can't ask that of Eddie and Mason."

"Then I will." He shrugged.

"You will?" I asked appalled. He was the last person I'd expect to offer.

"Yes. You need training and if you are going to be stubborn about this weekend, then I need to ensure you are capable of handling this." He continued.

"Fine." I sighed, looking away. When I looked back, I noticed he hadn't made a move to leave. I noticed he was looking at my chest, and I realized I was still without a shirt. I felt the heat as I watched his eyes rake over my chest, but I opted to mess with him instead. "See something you like?" When his eyes met mine, his resolve hardened.

"Get dressed." He snapped, walking towards the door.

"You walked in on me." I smirked, grabbing my shirt off the bench in front of me. He halted for a moment, before leaving the room.

I finished getting changed, and grabbed my stuff, heading for the door. When I exited, no one was around. I smirked again to myself, knowing that I definitely had flustered Dimitri. Maybe these extra practices could be fun?

* * *

 **Rose's POV: Present Day**

 _Eight minutes... Eight minutes and twenty-two seconds..._ That is how long until the noise happened again. After the noise, the low hum of electricity began again. This proved my theory of what the noise could be. It sounded distinctly like a generator turning off and on. I remember the sound from when I was young. My parents used to take me to a cabin in the woods to learn survival techniques. We used a generator out there. This noise sounded exactly like that.

Based on what I could tell, it was around midnight when it happened. I would need to find a way to keep track of time to figure out when it would happen and if it would happen again. A dash of hope ran through me as I thought about all of the different possibilities that this could bring us. However, I wouldn't let it overtake me. I would be rational about this. If I got anyone else here killed because of my actions, I don't think I could live with myself.

Glancing from face to face, I saw that everyone had either a look of hopelessness or despair written all over their face. Everyone except for Dimitri. His resolve hadn't faltered since the bus ride. Although truly, I don't know that it had ever faltered. I dismissed that thought immediately. His emotions were always loud and clear when we were alone. Even if it wasn't the emotion I wanted.

I cared for him. More than I currently wished to admit. Quite frankly, I think about it a lot. I wonder if things had happened differently, would we have been more than friends? After everything that we'd been through the past six months, I'd hope so, but then again that would've been wishful thinking. I swallowed heavily and went back to leaning against the bench. I felt Lissa's body to my left, and she was currently curled into herself, asleep. How I envied her for being able to sleep right now. She had cried heavily for over an hour when we first arrived, but then she passed out on my shoulder while I brushed her hair.

I felt awful for not being able to protect her. I couldn't even reassure her that my parents could help us, because I wasn't allowed to speak about it. There was also a part of me that wasn't too sure that they could help. I had learned long ago, that if I wanted something done, I needed to do it myself. I couldn't rely on them, but part of me hoped that I could just this once. Because if not, we were screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!** **So I know that I haven't been uploading chapters for, I think, three weeks. My computer stopped working and I had to wait until I could get a computer to work correctly in order to post a new chapter until now.** **Thank you all for your patience! Although, I am hopeful you guys will be happy with me uploading three chapters? If you guys have any feedback good or bad, I am all ears! Please feel free to message me privately or write a review!**

 **This is 1/3 chapters I will be uploading today. Uploading three at a time seemed like a good thing to do, but I don't want to confuse you when you go to read, so I will have a brief author's note in front of all of them today to keep things in order!** **Thanks and I will see you all next Sunday!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV: Present Day**

Hours passed, as I went in and out of sleep. The restlessness was setting in, while I watched everyone else become drained and subdued. My body was itching for a fight, for freedom, while everyone else was preparing for the worst to happen. I spent most of the morning sitting between Mason and Lissa, listening to Lissa and trying to comfort her while trying to reassure Mason that we could count on my parents, even if I didn't believe we could. It would only make him reckless, if he felt that there was no hope.

It felt somewhere around midday when there was a crackle as if a speaker system was turning on. Everyone became silent, waiting, listening for any sound that would give us a clue as to why we were here.

"Rinaldi." The disembodied voice spoke. My eyes snapped to Mia, who was sitting on the bench near Dimitri. The fear in her eyes was evident, mirroring the rest of ours. "Rinaldi." The voice repeated as a single light turned on, past the gate in the main part of the room, almost resembling a spotlight. As I was watching Mia's confusion and fear play out on her face, whispers started forming around the room.

"I think you're supposed to go there." Meredith suggested, speaking up over the hushed conversations. I had been thinking the exact same thing, but I wasn't going to let her, or anyone put themselves out there like that.

"What?" Mia gasped, the fear radiating from her. She made no move to stand up. "No. No. No."

"Mia. Go. I'm not getting killed for your stupidity." Camille stated.

"No." Mia started shaking her head back and forth quickly. I felt for her. I didn't know what these guys wanted but it couldn't be anything good.

"Let's go, Mia." Camille continued, standing up. She walked towards her, and grabbed her arm, trying to pull her to her feet. Mia started fighting and kicking against Camille, as everyone watched on in horror. After a moment of hesitation, I snapped into action.

"Camille! What the fuck are you doing?" I growled, running over to them. I started trying to pull her off of Mia, but I learned that Camille was definitely stronger than she looked. "Let go of her."

"Enough." A voice ordered, from behind us. I swiveled around to see what appeared to be the three men from yesterday, walking over to us from the other side of the gate. They were wearing their ski masks still, and seemed just as intimidating. Camille released Mia, as I turned to stand in front of them.

"Rinaldi." The leader repeated what the voice said.

"What do you want with her?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Just be lucky it isn't you. All right, sweetheart?" The man, who I'm pretty sure drove the bus yesterday, chuckled.

"She's not going with you." I snapped, standing my ground. The leader walked over to the gate, and unlocked it, swinging the door towards us. He stalked towards me, as the other two men followed him. Without hesitation, he pulled out a gun from his front pocket, aiming it at me, point blank. I think he was expecting for me to flinch, however, this wasn't the first time I had a gun aimed at me.

"Rose!" Mason gasped in the background. I just noticed he was standing near me, when he spoke. Apparently I wasn't checking my peripheral like I was trained to. I felt his hand grasp my elbow, and I could feel him wanting me to stop, but I couldn't.

"You should really get a holster for that thing. You don't want to blow off the goods." I retorted. Instead of getting angry, or pulling the trigger, the man put the safety back on, and I could almost feel the smile through his ski mask as he stared at me.

"You surprise me Rose Hathaway. I'm going to love watching you." He stated, amusement floating through his words. He snapped his fingers, and the other two men walked behind me, grabbing Mia. I stood there helpless, knowing that the wrong move would get everyone killed. While I had no value for my life, I wasn't going to risk their's.

"No. No. No. Let me go. Please! Please!" Mia cried, as they dragged her to the gate. I refused to look at her directly, not wanting to be the first to break eye contact with this leader.

"Drozdov." The man spoke, still staring me down. "Follow them before I shoot you."

The leader turned away from me without another word. I glanced in the direction of the movement outside of the gate. The other two men forced Mia into the spotlight, as the leader shut the gate and locked it. I did, however, notice that the leader was using a key card instead of a generic key. I stored that information away for later, before focusing back on Aaron and Mia. Another spotlight appeared, a few feet from Mia and Aaron walked into it. They both stood there looking frantic and confused, as they glanced in every direction.

"Now that that's settled. When you hear your name from now on, you are to open that gate and stand in the spotlight. Anyone who refuses to do so, will face certain death and, or dismemberment." The leader stated turning towards us. "Follow the spotlights and you will avoid such a fate."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I called out, walking up to fence.

I didn't understand what kind of game they were trying to play, but whatever it was, was completely twisted. I started yelling at them to try to get their attention, while some of my teammates joined me in yelling, as I watched Aaron and Mia crying in their spotlights. The three men just turned and walked back the way they came. They disappeared through a piece of the metal wall on the far side of the room, that appeared to open on its own.

I stopped yelling, when I saw another spotlight turn on further away from Mia and Aaron. It was leading towards a hallway that branched off from this main room. I watched, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Rinaldi." The voice spoke, silencing the rest of us that were still yelling. Mia glanced frantically around the room, trying to find a way out, before she started balling her eyes out again. "Rinaldi."

Before the voice even finished repeating her name again, she bolted to the new spotlight. When she stepped into that beam, another spotlight appeared, this one was have hidden in the hallway from our view in the gated area. Mia followed the spotlights as we waited to see what would happen. There were at least three more that we could hear as the large lights turned on and off. After a few moments, we didn't hear anything anymore, not even Mia's crying. Eventually, after what felt like forever, the voice spoke again.

"Drozdov." Aaron swallowed hard, before following the spotlights as well. After he disappeared the rest of the spotlights in our view turned off. Leaving us in the same state we were in before, confused and frightened. I turned seeing Mason was the one standing next to me.

"Mase." I sighed, feeling defeated.

"I know." He agreed, pulling me into a hug. I clutched to him, needing some reassurance that things would be okay. As I opened my eyes, I saw Dimitri sitting there staring at me over Mason's shoulder, and I realized that things may never be okay again.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Five Months Earlier...**_

As I walked into the gym, I yawned, and adjusted my duffel bag that was on my shoulder.

"You're late." Dimitri stated, as I entered. He was standing in the middle of the mats with his arms crossed over his chest.

"By five minutes." I snapped, tossing my duffel bag to the side of the room. "It's six thirty in the morning, you are lucky I'm not thirty minutes late."

"If you are late again, I will pull you." He retorted.

"All right. Fine." I grumbled, putting my hands on my hips. "What are we doing?"

"Laps. Now." He ordered calmly.

"What?" I asked appalled. "I thought I was done with laps?"

"That was my assumption too, but you need more practice." He stated.

"Fine." I sighed, turning around and heading for the door. I jogged out of the door, heading for the track nearby. I stopped at the starting line, and began doing my warm up stretches. As I was stretching, Dimitri walked up next to me and started stretching. I watched him for a moment, before speaking. "What are you doing?"

"You seem to do better under pressure. So we are going to have a competition." He explained, standing up right. I walked to the line, waiting for him, as he finished stretching.

"Ready?" I asked, attempting to arch an eyebrow at him.

"After you." He smirked, as he stood next to me.

"If that's what you want." I shrugged, before taking off running. I started running at my steady pace, working to push myself faster. Within seconds, I felt Dimitri at my side. He started pushing ahead of me, and I fought to move faster. He continued to pull ahead of me as we finished our regular fifteen laps. As I slowed myself and panted to slow my breathing, I watched him. "Fuck." I groaned.

"You're going to have to be faster than that if you want to beat me." He teased as he started on his cool down stretches.

* * *

 **Rose's POV: Present Day**

I was leaning against the fence, with my arms crossed. Mason was sitting over by Lissa again, and I couldn't stay still enough to sit. Mia and Aaron hadn't returned yet, and it was still silent down that area. It had been almost an hour, with no answers.

"Are you going to sit?" I looked up to see Ivan standing there.

"You really have to ask?" I snapped.

"Rose, I know you're a badass, but you need to conserve your energy and also not get yourself killed." He stated, leaning against the gate next to me.

"I'm concerned more about one than the other." I replied looking down at my feet.

"Rose. Don't think about doing anything stupid. I will tell Dimitri." He warned. I looked over at him, panicked.

"Don't you dare." I glared at him.

"Then don't do anything stupid." He retorted.

There was a loud bang coming from down the hallway. I spun around looking for any threat I could see, knowing full well that was the same sound that we heard on the bus, which was a gun. There was nothing out of the ordinary that was able to be seen. I stood waiting there, watching the hallway and listening. Eventually there was a sound of shuffling coming from down the hallway.

I watched as Mia walked around the corner, into view. She was walking slowly, and her eyes were dilated and looking in every direction. But what was the most noticeable about her, was she was splattered in what was looking a lot like blood. She walked over to the gate, and I followed her along the fence. As she pushed on the gate, it made a noise, and it opened. She walked through it, closing the door, before sliding down against the fence.

"Mia." I called, kneeling down next to her. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at me, but it was more like she wasn't focusing. It was almost like she was looking through me.

"Aaron's dead." She mumbled.

"What?" I asked shocked, trying to process what she said.

"Aaron's dead." She repeated, more firmly. "I killed him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!** **So i** **f you are seeing this chapter first, go back and read the previous chapter! I have an explanation of what is going on and why I haven't been uploading! Thank you all for your patience! Although, I am hopeful you guys will be happy with me uploading three chapters? If you guys have any feedback good or bad, I am all ears! Please feel free to message me privately or write a review!**

 **This is 2/3 chapters I will be uploading today. Uploading three at a time seemed like a good thing to do, but I don't want to confuse you when you go to read, so I will have a brief author's note in front of all of them today to keep things in order!** **Thanks and I will see you all next Sunday!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV: Present Day**

"What happened?" I asked Mia.

"I—They made us go up against each other." Mia said shaking. "I didn't have a choice."

"Oh my God." Camille gasped behind me. I rolled my eyes without even glancing at her. I didn't have time for her over-exaggerated reactions. I needed to know everything I could about this game. I felt someone kneel down beside me, before I spoke.

"What did they say?" I asked. "Did they give any instructions?"

"No." She replied, shaking her head adamantly. "They separated us, so we couldn't see each other, and the voice just said only one of us will walk away from this alive."

"They didn't say anything else?" Dimitri asked from beside me. I glanced over to see he was the one that knelt down next to me.

"No. They only left different weapons lying around. So you didn't know who had what. I found the gun lying in a corner, so I grabbed it." She sobbed. I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face.

I knew I wasn't going to get anymore information out of her right now. She was too distraught. And honestly, there may not be anymore information to get out of her. It didn't sound like it was a very detailed plan in place. It just sounded like a fight to the death in a locked room. Where, most likely, there were people watching through cameras.

I stood up, putting my hands on my hips, and walking a little away from her. I needed to think. Was there anything about this that could be rational? What are these guys looking for? Is it some sick joke? I wasn't sure. I paced over in the corner of the gated area, by the gate, looking out onto the "playing floor". Would that be all of our fates? To die in a fight to death? Would it be best man wins? Or would we all die anyway?

I felt a hand on my elbow, and I glanced briefly back before looking straight ahead again.

"If you want someone to comfort, go comfort Mia. She needs it more than I do." I told Dimitri, as I saw the sad look in his eyes. He tried to hide it, but I could see right through him.

"Mia can handle herself." He stated. I scoffed.

"Oh. And I can't?" I argued, turning to meet his gaze.

"Rose, you know that's not what I meant." He retorted. "I just wanted to know if you were okay, and to see where your head was at."

"I'm fine Dimitri. I don't need your pity." I snapped angrily at him. I watched as his calm and concerned expression hardened into something darker.

"I am trying, Rose." He stated, before walking away. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, unsure of how to respond to that. I knew lashing out at him was not what I should've done, but I couldn't deal with him and this situation. I just couldn't. There's too much history between us, and I couldn't delve into all of that right now. I needed to focus.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Five Months Earlier...**_

"Are you ready?" Mason asked, standing next to me.

I was currently looking out at the gym, watching as all of the spectators took their seats and some of the wrestlers were warming up with their teammates. Tonight was my first meet. I spent the entire week preparing, with extra practices with Dimitri and with Eddie and Mason. I was really trying to win tonight. I wanted to show my team, and myself, that I could do this. That everything I had been talking about these past few years wasn't for nothing.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I exhaled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I hope so. This is St. Basil's. They are our top opponent. Dimitri will have our asses, if we don't pull this off tonight." He stated.

"You mean my ass." I retorted, looking over at him.

"It's all the same. If one of us fails, we all fail. That's what a team is." He shrugged. He looked behind us, scanning for something, before he spoke again. "Come on. I think we're starting."

I turned and followed him down the side of the bleachers and into the hallway. There were several teammates from at least two other teams that I didn't recognize. I had heard that there was another gym at this school that was hosting some other teams, so that made the hallways cramped and hard to navigate. I followed Mason, until we arrived at a room that we did our initial weigh in at. Dimitri was standing in front of our team, talking, and we molded into the group to hear what he was saying.

After our meeting, he directed us to the gym, where we sat on a bench with the rest of the team, while the junior varsity members competed. I sat watching each match, trying to learn everything I could about these matches against other opponents. While I spent a lot of time over the past month learning and practicing strategies against my own teammates, it was different going up against another school. The adrenaline rush alone would be different. These guys aren't here to help me become a better wrestler, they are here to win.

I listened as Mason and Eddie mentioned different opponents from the other team. They pointed out their weaknesses and how to win against them. Tonight I would be competing with Aaron, in my weight class. While most of our team competed up a weight class, like Aaron, I wouldn't be. Dimitri thought it was best to have me compete on the same weight class to start out, before I focused on moving upward. Aaron and I were selected by random draw to go third in the rotation.

While typically, we would be competing with the top wrestler of each weight class, which based on experience would probably be Aaron, this match would be different. The other team had two within our weight class, that would be competing, and since their team is smaller this meet, they are using both wrestlers in their matches tonight. According to Mason, I would be competing against a guy named Dean. He honestly didn't seem that intimidating considering I had been practicing one on one with Dimitri this past week, who was in the highest weight class for his height alone.

When it was Aaron's turn, I watched as he walked to the center of the room to begin his match. I couldn't believe how quickly it ended. His match was over within minutes, but it felt like seconds. When it was my turn, Mason whispered in my ear.

"Good luck." He stated, as I stood up.

I followed what Aaron had done, getting into the starting position by the referee. I watched Dean mimic my movements as he prepared as well. I thought back on my previous practices over the past month, and thought about anything that I needed to improve. According to Dimitri, there was a lot I needed to improve, but nothing that particularly stood out to me. I watched as Dean made the first move, putting me initially on defense. The match consisted of three ninety second periods. In order to win, I had to win two of those periods.

With Dean immediately on the offensive within the first period, I had to fight to keep from being pinned. Within thirty seconds, however, I was pinned to the mat. The defeat wanted to take over my brain, but I had to push it down, because I had two more periods to go against him, and I would be kicking myself if I lost because I wasn't focused. The second period, I was able to fight for the offensive position at the beginning, and I was able to move and get the upper hand. While he was moving quickly, I was able to force him into the position to pin him.

When the third period began, he tried pinning me outright, and I almost gave him an opening by mistake. I fought to get the upper hand once again, knowing that this was my last shot to win. I fought against him, forcing him to the ground again. Dean was determined. I could feel how resilient he was. His technique was definitely different from the technique I had been practicing against this past month. I knew that was probably going to happen, however, I wasn't expecting the sheer determination that emanated from him. Apparently, I needed to compete against my teammates more. I will be arguing with Dimitri on Monday about my private sessions. This past week, we spent most of the time running laps. While it was fun to be challenged in how fast I could run, I quickly realized today, that it wasn't helping my match. Was he still trying to sabotage me?

After a few more moments, I managed to get an opening on him, and pin him to the mat. The referee called the match, and I stood up, releasing him. The determination in Dean's eyes was clouded with anger over losing the match. The entire match was less than five minutes, but it felt like all of the energy I had was taken from me. I felt like I was hit by a freight train. As I walked back to my spot on the bench, I felt confident, but exhausted. Mason forced a water bottle into my face as I sat down, and I started chugging it. I watched as the rest of the team moved through their matches.

When it was time for Dimitri, I couldn't help but be entranced in the way he fought. His movements were refined and almost elegant. He was definitely comfortable in his size, and used it to his advantage. I would seriously be talking to him about sparring on Monday.

* * *

 **Rose's POV: Present Day**

It's been hours since Mia returned. Lissa took Mia over to where she was sitting and consoled her. At some point, Christian offered his help when Mia was completely hysterical. They were both currently talking, with Mia sitting in between them asleep. I smiled as I glanced over at them, thinking that maybe something good could come from all of this evil.

I was currently sitting over in the corner of the fence. After my fight with Dimitri, I didn't want to sit down, so I continued to pace. Unfortunately, my pacing only made me lose my seat to Mia, and in return I came up with nothing that would help us get out of here. I only hoped that my parents were having better luck than I was. At some point, the generator shut off again, and I started counting once more. Eight minutes, and twenty-two seconds. I filed that away, knowing that if it happened tomorrow night, I could possibly use it to my advantage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys!** **So i** **f you are seeing this chapter first, go back and read the previous two chapters! I have an explanation of what is going on and why I haven't been uploading! Thank you all for your patience! Although, I am hopeful you guys will be happy with me uploading three chapters? If you guys have any feedback good or bad, I am all ears! Please feel free to message me privately or write a review!**

 **This is 3/3 chapters I will be uploading today. Uploading three at a time seemed like a good thing to do, but I don't want to confuse you when you go to read, so I will have a brief author's note in front of all of them today to keep things in order!** **Thanks and I will see you all next Sunday!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV: Present Day**

Tonight was the night. It has been three days, and the past two nights the generator shut off. As I sat there, I counted, trying to determine when it would shut off. Everyone in the room was asleep. The only sounds were the light snores of my classmates around me. I watched the room, looking for any sign that the generator would be shutting off. After what seemed like an hour, I heard the generator turn off. I perked up immediately, glancing around the room. Everyone seemed like they were still asleep. I stood up, walking over to the gate slowly. I needed to pretend like I wasn't doing anything suspicious, in case my theory was wrong.

I made it over, leaning against the gate. I gently pressed against it, and the latch budged a little bit. I pushed harder, and it gave way. I swung it open, taking a step out. I was expecting someone to come kill me, or for something awful to happen. I stood for a moment, glancing around the room. I realized that nothing was going to happen for the moment. Shutting the gate, I walked back to my seat, leaning back against the wall. I watched the room, waiting for any sign of movement. When nothing happened, by the time the generator powered back on, I somehow, drifted off.

* * *

 **Flashback:** _ **Five Months Earlier...**_

"What are you thinking?" Adrian asked walking down the aisle to me. We had just left the meet and were currently sitting on the bus ride home.

"Shouldn't you be sitting?" I joked as he made no move to sit on the moving bus.

"If you insist." He smirked, sitting next to me on the bench.

"What do you want Adrian?" I asked amused.

"Well fine. I was just wondering if you were coming out with us tonight." He stated.

"Out where?" I asked confused.

"Dimitri didn't tell you? After every meet, we go out to the under twenty-one club. The cheerleaders come along sometimes too." He explained.

"Lissa's going?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe. I didn't ask." He shrugged.

"Okay. I'm in." I agreed.

"Great. Maybe having a girl on the team will help me with getting laid." He stated, leaning back in his seat.

"Not just any girl, you need my process of persuasion." I joked wiggling my eyebrows. "I might even help you get a cheerleader."

"Rose, if you can convince a cheerleader to go out with me, I will owe you my life." He laughed, happily.

"Note taken." I smiled, already running through the list of cheerleaders in my head.

Walking into the club, the smell of sweat and stale weed filled my nostrils. While this club didn't sell alcohol, because it was for the under 21 crowd, it didn't hinder people from sneaking things in. Drugs included.

As we passed by the bouncer and the doorman, I realized the club was packed sooner than usual for a Saturday night. I followed Lissa through the crowd as we walked into the main room with the dance floor. There was a bar to the left, that wrapped around to the back of the club, and the DJ to the right of the entrance way. The bar was only selling sodas and juices at a high price that make you think you are cooler than you are.

Spotting Mason at our usual table, we made our way through the crowd in his direction. He was talking to Mia and Natalie.

"Hey, Mase." I greeted, walking up to him. "Where's Eddie?" I asked, scanning the room.

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" He asked, feigning being appalled. I glanced back at him, smirking.

"You know you're not." I retorted. "I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want something?"

"Nah. I'll sit here pining after you from afar." He said dramatically, looking sad.

"All right Rose. Let's see what you can do." Adrian stated as he walked up next to me at the bar. We stood there, waiting for our drinks. I turned leaning my back against the bar, scanning the room. Adrian followed suit, bumping elbows with me in the process.

"What's your type?" I asked curiously.

"Hot." He stated off the bat.

"I need more than that." I laughed. He stood silent for a moment. Glancing over at him, he pinched his chin with his fingers, clearly thinking hard.

"They have to be able to keep up with me." He stated.

"Wow. That's deep." I said approvingly.

"Blonde preferably." He continued.

"There it is." I smiled, before glancing around the room. "Hmm. What about Sydney?"

"No way." Adrian said shaking his head. "She's way too conservative." I laughed at that.

"No she's not. She's just not going to sleep with every guy she sees. Trust me. If you're serious about finding someone, try Sydney."

"What do I even say?" He asked. I glanced at him sensing the panic in his tone.

"Just be yourself." I smiled. "Oh! And she likes books."

"Books. Okay." He nodded.

"Go on." I replied, nudging him towards her direction. I watched him as I stood there. After a moment, I felt someone stand beside me.

"What did you do?" Mason asked, standing beside me.

"I may have given Adrian some insider knowledge." I replied coyly.

"Knowledge?" He asked confused. "Knowledge about what?"

"Cheerleaders." I smirked, glancing back in Adrian's direction.

"Damn Rose. I can't believe it." He laughed. "Don't let the other guys hear that. They'd all be asking."

"Well then don't say anything." I teased him. "Come on." I held my hand out to him.

"Where are we going?" He asked intrigued.

"I want to dance." I stated, dragging him to the dance floor.

* * *

 **Rose's POV: Present Day**

When I woke up, it was to a commotion of voices in the room. As I woke up, I tried focusing on what woke me. I glanced around, but couldn't figure it out.

"Dashkov." The automated voice spoke out. The room quieted instantly. Glancing towards the other side of the room, I saw what probably woke me. A light had turned on again, creating a spotlight in the middle of the room. Standing under that light was Reed. He must've been called first, and was standing almost stoic.

"Me?" Natalie shrieked, as I looked over at her. She stood up, walking closer to the gate. I watched as she walked through the gate, following Reed into the second spotlight. The gate shut behind her, forcing us to watch her and Reed walk off down the hallway.

I saw movement to my left as Dimitri sat beside Viktoria. Ivan was over with Adrian and Eddie by the gate. They looked sad, and I could understand why. Reed was our friend and teammate. I had only know him for six months, and I was wondering if I would ever see him again. While they had been friends for years. Before I was able to look away from Dimitri, he looked up, meeting my gaze. I looked away, as I saw him say something to Viktoria and stand up walking over to me. He sat down beside me, as I focused on the room around me and not on him. I couldn't meet his gaze.

"Rose." He whispered, keeping his voice low. The tone in his voice held authority, and I could feel that he was serious. I turned to gaze at him, wondering briefly what he was thinking. "I saw you last night."

"What?" I asked alarmed, keeping my voice lower than the talking around us. I knew that as long as we stayed quieter than the room, any microphones that were listening in, wouldn't hear us.

"I saw what you did with the gate." He repeated. My eyes widened a fraction, before I pushed a block over the emotions warring on my face.

"Oh. That." I exhaled, cooling my expression. The last thing I needed was for someone to hear or see that something was wrong.

"What were you doing?" He demanded quietly.

"I can explain." I replied hurriedly, seeing the anger and what looked like fear in his eyes.

"Well?" He growled.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you right now. I promise I'll explain everything though." I continued. "You just have to trust me right now." I turned to look away from him, trying to show him that I was done with this conversation.

"I do." He whispered close to my ear. I turned to look at him, seeing that he was inches from my face. Our eyes locked for a moment, before he moved, standing up. I worked to control the flush of my cheeks, as he walked slowly back to where he was sitting with Viktoria. When he turned to sit down, his eyes stared into mine. I couldn't help the effect he had on me. Even after everything that happened, his mere presence stunted me in my spot.

It was almost an hour before the spotlights turned on again. We all stopped waiting to see who would be walking through the room. I held my breath, waiting for the worst to happen. When Reed turned the corner into view, I felt my teammates breathe a sigh of relief, while Lissa and the rest of the cheerleaders started crying. We all figured that it meant that Natalie was dead by Reed's hand.

I glanced over at Ralf, who was sitting on the other end of the bench from me, with his head in his hands. While he and Natalie weren't exclusive, he definitely liked her enough to sleep with her frequently. He wasn't my favorite person in this situation, but no one deserved this. Ralf didn't deserve to lose the girl he liked, and Natalie didn't deserve to die. I needed to do something. I couldn't sit around and continue to watch my friends and classmates die. It was time to do something. Tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! So, I am officially back on track! Finally! I will keep this short and sweet again! I just want to thank you for your patience as I got back up and running! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and more importantly this story! I really would love feedback, good and bad, on this story. I want to know how you guys think I'm doing! So as always, Read and Review! And I will see you guys next Sunday!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV: Present Day**

I waited until everyone was asleep again. Knowing that our sleeping schedules seemed to fit in with the routine of the generator switching off. Whether that was a coincidence, or intentional, it was extremely helpful. As I heard the room power down once again, I stood up, heading for the gate. I moved quickly, counting the seconds in my head to keep track of how long I had. I opened the gate, walking through it, before closing it behind me. I was about to head down the hallway, before I heard a voice.

"Rose." Dimitri's voice stopped me cold. I swiveled around looking at him.

"What are you doing up?" I asked confused. "Are you crazy?" I scolded as he walked through the gate.

"Me? What are you doing?" He asked, irritated. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm trying to find a way out of here." I retorted. "Now either follow me or go back, but I only have eight minutes left tonight." I turned and started moving quickly down the corridor. I felt Dimitri's presence following me as I went. When I came to the end of the corridor, it branched off in two directions. I looked at Dimitri and he seemed to have the same thought. "Two minutes, then we head back." I stated. I wouldn't push our limits with the generator tonight. He nodded, and I took off running.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Five Months Earlier...**_

As Mason pulled me closer to his body, I distinctly felt eyes on me. I opened my eyes, glancing over Mason's shoulder, I didn't see anyone. I turned around as I moved, Mason accommodated by placing his hands on my hips as we continued to sway.

As I got comfortable in my new position, I started scanning the room from this angle. That's when I noticed him. Dimitri was on the opposite side of the dance floor. A mesh of bodies separating us, but as my eyes met his, I knew he was the one that had been watching me.

His look was smoldering and intimidating, but for some reason, I couldn't look away. Dimitri was in the same position as Mason was. Tasha dancing in front of him, as he guided her movements. I could tell she was eagerly trying to impress him with her moves, unknowing that he wasn't giving her any attention at the moment.

I decided to have a little fun with the situation I was in. I threw my arm up and around Mason's neck, and started rolling my body back against his. I made sure to keep eye contact with Dimitri, so he would know what I was doing.

When his eyes darkened further, I knew my plan was successful. The heat in his eyes was unmistakable, and I'm sure mine mirrored his. As the DJ switched songs, the crowd shuffled and my line of sight to Dimitri was gone. When I realized that the people wouldn't be moving any time soon, I focused back on Mason.

I turned towards him, continuing to dance with him. He was so easy to dance with. He always made me feel so comfortable around him, and I couldn't help but be relaxed in his presence. This was one of the many reasons we were best friends. And because we were best friends, dancing with him made perfect sense. I didn't have to worry about him trying to grope me or kiss me during a dance. We could flirt and tease each other, but he would respect my boundaries and I would respect his.

After a few more songs, I decided I needed to take a break. The dance floor had suddenly become more crowded, and it was started to become suffocating in the heat of the bodies on the dance floor.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom." I yelled in Mase's ear, he nodded looking down at me.

"Do you want me to come with?" He asked. I smirked at his word choice, knowing full well, he meant just to keep me company.

"No. That's okay. I'll come find you guys after." I replied, before walking away.

I made my way past the throngs of people as I worked a path towards the bathroom. Once I made it to the hallway, I saw that the line for the girls bathroom was full, and lining the wall of the hallway. I stepped into line, preparing myself for the time I would be spending there, when I felt his eyes on me again.

I glanced down the hallway, my eyes searching for his in the swarm of people. When I saw him, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, I noticed he was already watching me. I don't know if he followed me from the dance floor, or if it was a coincidence, but I was going to take advantage of the situation.

While maintaining eye contact with him, I backed up a few steps, towards the back door that was at the end of the hallway. He arched an eyebrow at me in question, as I threw him a flirty smile, and turned around to head out the door, throwing my hair over my shoulder as I went.

I knew he'd be following me. There was no doubt in my mind in that moment that he would. I walked out of the door, letting it close behind me. The alley was a dead end on one side, the other side leading towards the road. There wasn't much in the alley, aside from a couple of dumpsters, presumably from the club.

I walked a little ways from the door, heading towards the dead end side of the alley. Before I could even register the door opening behind me, I could feel his heat behind me. I turned towards him, and he was less than a foot away from me.

"See something you like?" I repeated my words from a few weeks ago, knowing full well that it would get a rise out of him.

"Don't start with that shit now." He stated, stepping towards me.

He walked up, cupping my face in his hands, and kissing me hard. I could feel the brick wall being pressed into my back, as he thrust his body into mine, effectively pinning me to the wall. I lifted my leg up to wrap around his waist, and when he realized what I was doing, he lifted me up higher.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, crossing my ankles, as I clutched his face like he had done mine. My hands spread into his hair, running my fingers through it, while our tongues fought for dominance. His lips moved down to kiss my neck, and my hands stayed in his hair as I got lost in his touch.

I was not expecting this to happen when I first walked into the club tonight. I also was not expecting this to happen with him. Dimitri Belikov. The man who loved to make my life a living hell most of the week, who was suddenly leaving a trail of kisses on my skin.

Hearing the back door to the club open, was like a bucket of cold water for both of us. We both paused and I pulled away from him enough to see who it was. I watched as two guys left the club, clearly drunk or high, heading down the alley towards the road, while Dimitri rested his head on my shoulder. I couldn't tell if they knew we were there or not, but I highly doubted it in their distracted state.

I uncrossed my legs from around Dimitri, standing straight up. He gave himself a minute before pulling back enough to look me in the eye. When our eyes met, I could tell he was searching for something.

"I don't regret anything." I stated.

Hoping it would appease his questioning eyes. Whatever he was looking for, he must have found, because he cupped his hands around my face again, and pressed his lips to mine. This time the kiss was less forceful but deeper.

"We should go." He stated, pulling back. I nodded, knowing Mason would be looking for me. If I had the choice, I would stay out here forever with him. But we both knew that wasn't an option.

I pulled away from Dimitri first, I adjusted my dress before heading to the door. I glanced back at Dimitri who had turned and was now watching me. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall behind him.

We locked eyes for a moment, this time I was searching for something, after a moment, I realized I wouldn't get the answer I was looking for, and headed into the club.

* * *

 **Rose's POV: Present Day**

I realized this corridor branched off again in three ways, meaning I would have to come back another night to go through all the hallways. I made it back to the main hallway with thirty seconds to spare, as Dimitri came jogging up a few moments later.

His face didn't say much but it was all I needed to know. He didn't succeed tonight. I nodded, as we hurried back to the gate, right before we made it to the main room, Dimitri stopped me by grabbing my arm lightly.

I turned to look at him, counting the minutes in my head. Four minutes left.

"Are you okay?" I asked, curiously. He stepped closer to me, cupping my face with his hands. Three minutes. He leaned in bringing his lips to mine. It wasn't a forceful kiss, it was an emotional one. A passionate one. I wasn't expecting it but I didn't have time to indulge in it for the moment. He didn't linger, both of us knowing we had to get back. Two minutes, thirty seconds. "What was that for?" I asked, as I turned and started walking again. This time careful to keep my voice down, not wanting to wake anyone up. I felt the familiar spark between Dimitri and I that had been there before, it had always been there.

"I never got to thank you for what you did for my sister." He stated. "Especially after everything we've been through."

"I still care about her, Dimitri. I mean, she's friends with Lissa, and quite frankly no one deserves this. No one." I responded.

"We should talk about everything. About us." Dimitri murmured as we shut the gate closed behind us. One minute, thirty seconds.

"We will. When we get out of this." I nodded. He took my hand bringing it up to his lips, briefly, before releasing it. I watched as he walked over, taking a seat where he had been before. I walked over, doing the same, and sitting by Mason and Lissa. I listened, hearing the generator boot back up.

I glanced over at Dimitri, and we locked eyes for a few moments before I shut mine, trying to get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know I am late on updating. I just wasn't totally finished with this chapter and I needed to focus on another story yesterday, and I spaced about this one and Rose and the Thorn. I will be updating that story as well today. I will have three chapters for that one to get it back on track as well. So bear with me, because I don't know what time today it will be uploaded. I will have all three chapters done today though. You have my word. I wish there was an easier way to keep you guys up to date with my process though, rather than uploading an author's note on it's own. Because I really don't like doing that. So I'm sorry for keeping you guys in the dark. And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please feel free to leave me a review or private message me with any feedback you may have! Thanks! And as always I'll see you guys next Sunday!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV: Present Day**

As I was sitting on the bench watching the room, I was beginning to realize that my hunger and dehydration was becoming more of a problem. I had been putting those thoughts to the back of my mind, and focused on getting out of here. But now on day three, I was beginning to realize we might die of that sooner than killing each other. Glancing around the room, I noticed that everyone was beginning to show signs of weakness, and fatigue.

As I was trying to come up with ways to get food and water, I saw the newly familiar spotlight come on. We stood up, waiting for the announcement. My stomach knotted briefly, but I was not going to let my fears show to the room.

"Conta." The automated voice stated.

Camille stood up, walking confidently to the gate. While she was trying to pretend she wasn't scared, she wasn't doing a great job about that. As she reached the gate, I stood up and followed her. She turned and looked at me, panic taking over her features. She opened the gate, stepping through, and was going to close it when I held it open, keeping her from doing so.

"Rose!" Lissa called out. I could hear the fear in her voice without even looking at her.

"Go." I told Camille, as she nodded, heading towards the spotlight. My action had the intended response. Within seconds of Camille walking towards the spotlight, the three men from before, walked out of the hidden doorway.

"What have we told you about orders?" The first man sneered. One of the men walked over to Camille, standing next to her, with a gun, while the other two stormed over to me.

"We need food and water." I stated, crossing my arms. "Or it won't matter if we follow your orders or not." The first man, stood eyeing me down.

After a moment, he nodded almost imperceptibly. With that nod, I stepped back, letting the gate close again. I watched the two men walk back towards the door they came from, while the other man over by Camille, directed her down the hallway. While I wasn't sure what the plan was for her, I hoped that I didn't just sign her death certificate. The automated voice didn't speak again and the spotlight turned off. This was different as we didn't have just one of us go down that hallway before. The knot in my stomach twisted, as I hoped that I didn't just get Camille killed.

I turned around as Mason grabbed my arm pulling me to the side of the gate. Everyone was staring at me, and I could feel the fear and confusion surrounding me.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded letting me go.

"We need food and water." I repeated, more calmly this time.

"Yeah. But we don't need you getting yourself killed either." He snapped angrily.

"Mase. I can't just sit here and do nothing. That will kill me." I retorted. "They are picking us off one by one. I can't just sit here and starve to death."

"What happened to staying alive for your parents?" He growled. "You said they needed at least two days. That was the plan."

"Keep your voice down." I growled. "You know nothing is exact."

"Rose? What is he talking about?" Lissa asked walking up to me. I glanced over at her, and saw the confusion in her eyes. I glanced around at the rest of the room, seeing that everyone was focused on my response. As my eyes met Dimitri's, I tried to show him with everything I had that he could trust me. I hoped that it was enough.

"Nothing, Liss." I answered, looking back at her. "It's nothing." She glanced between Mase and I, as indecision warred within her.

"Yeah. It's nothing." Mason agreed quietly. We walked away from us, as I watched him go sit back on the bench. He sighed, propping his elbows on his knees, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. Everyone started dispersing, as I crossed my arms staring through the fence. I just prayed that I didn't get Camille killed.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Five Months Earlier...**_

It was Monday morning, and I was currently on my way to my early morning practice with Dimitri. We haven't talked since the alley on Saturday, nor seen each other. I was wondering what he was thinking, about this whole situation. I wasn't really thinking about having a relationship at this point but I was attracted to him. That was made clear to both of us on Saturday, and I realized then that the feeling was mutual.

As I walked into the gym, Dimitri was there as usual, setting up. I walked passed him, as I focused on throwing my duffel bag into the girls' locker room. I turned back around, watching him as he finished dragging a mat to the center of the room. He wore a black tank top over some grey sweats, practically mirroring my own attire. His hair was pulled back at his neck, and he looked ready to take on any opponent.

"What do you have for me today, Comrade?" I asked, walking over to him, as I adjusted my ponytail.

"Comrade?" He asked, crossing his arms, and arching an eyebrow. While his demeanor seemed professional, the hint of amusement on his face told me otherwise. I shrugged, dropping my hands to my side.

"It seems fitting." I stated. He fought to hold back a smile, as he focused on composing himself.

"We will be working on wrestling techniques today." He answered my initial question.

"I figured we already covered that on Saturday." I joked. He glanced at me quickly, and I blushed as I realized the implication of my words. "I meant with the duals."

"Right. Well, we have more work to do. As you know, we try to get everyone fighting up a class or two, and that is my goal with you." He said, ignoring the uncomfortable tension that had built.

"So soon?" I asked curiously. I had fought very hard to get onto the team, and then I fought even harder to convince Dimitri I was ready to go to a meet, and now he was offering to train me to move up a class? After my first match? Who was this guy?

"Not up to the challenge?" He taunted, making me glare at him.

"Bring it." I growled, getting into position. I barely let him get into position before I lunged at him. If this was how we were going to be, not talking about what happened, then so be it. I wasn't going to be the one who brought it up. Not now at least.

* * *

 **Rose's POV: Present Day**

I stood kicking myself at the fence. Watching for any sign that Camille would be returning. I refused to meet anyone's gaze right now, praying that Mason wasn't right. I didn't want to be reckless, but something had to be done. I didn't value my own life, but I would do anything to protect theirs. If I just risked my own for nothing, and got someone else killed in the process, I don't know that I could live with that. At least if I pulled the trigger, I could say I had to, but this? Was Camille's life worth it?

It felt like it had been about half an hour or so, before we heard movement coming from the direction of the hallway. It sounded like something being dragged but I couldn't be too certain. I held onto the fence, as I stared at the entrance without blinking. Trying to see anything that could explain the noise. When the noise got louder, closer, I was certain that something was being dragged.

Camille entered around the corner of the hallway, dragging a large duffel bag. She dragged it slowly over to the gate. As she got closer, I noticed something black wrapped around her neck.

"Rose." Camille exhaled, as she pulled the bag the final stretch to the gate. I bolted over to it, hearing the gate unlock, and I pushed it open.

"Camille." I gasped out, as she stood up facing me. "What did they do to you?" There, around her neck, was a black metal neck band, with a black box. There was a flashing red light on the black box, indicating it was powered for some reason.

"They told me it was a precaution." She stated, gesturing to the bag for me to take. I reached over, grabbing it, sliding it past me. I turned to see Dimitri standing there, and I handed it to him.

"A precaution for what?" I asked concerned. I couldn't fathom why they would need this.

"A precaution from you." She sighed, tears leaking out of her eyes, and falling down her cheeks. She moved and shut the gate, locking us in again, as the tears streamed further and more rapid down her face. She broke into full out sobs as she stepped back from the gate.

"Camille. What's happening?" I asked. The knot in my stomach getting tighter. Everything in me was telling me this was not going to end well.

"There's food in the bag." She stated between sobs. "They said there won't be another, so make it last."

"Camille!" I called, as she continued backing up. She was about to run, when she screamed, and collapsed on the floor. Blood started leaking out of her open mouth, as a sick gurgling was the only sound coming from her. I turned around, running my fingers angrily through my hair. Before I turned back, slamming my fist against the fence. "Dammit." I snarled, feeling the tears brimming my eyes. This was not supposed to happen. Camille shouldn't be a causality of my actions.

I heard screams and crying all around me, as footsteps sounded behind me. I turned to see two men, that seemed to be different men than before, walking forward and picking up Camille. I watched as they carried her haphazardly, back towards the door they entered from, and we were left to our own devices. I turned around falling to the ground, slamming myself back towards the fence. The tears started streaming as I couldn't hold them back any longer.

I watched the group, as Dimitri handed over the duffel bag to Adrian, who started going through the bag and handing things out, before walking over to me. He stood in front of me, and I looked up at him without saying a word, before he wordlessly sat down beside me, not making any contact with me. I focused on the floor, as he calmly sat next to me for a long time, letting me process without interruptions, for which I was grateful.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while. I didn't have a computer for a few months and I literally haven't written since. I got a new computer a few days ago, so I wanted to post what I had as soon as I could. I plan to finish this story as quickly as possible. I have the outline done, but I lost all the chapters I had before. So I'm going to try to rewrite them as best as I can! Anyways, on with the show! As always, read and review!**

* * *

 **Rose POV: Present Day**

It's been hours since anything had changed. Larry, Mo, and Curly have not made a reappearance since. Adrian and Ivan have become in charge of the food. Dimitri had them rationing it to the bare minimum for everyone. We needed to conserve our energy, and food supply if Camille was right, and I believed she was. There would be no more food.

Neither of us spoke as we sat next to each other. I had rested my head on the gate behind me at some point, before dozing off. When I woke, it was to a slight nudge next to me. I opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. Everyone was asleep, and the room was quiet. As I lifted my head, I realized that I was laying on someone's shoulder. I looked up into Dimitri's eyes. Apparently not everyone was asleep.

He put a finger to his lips briefly, as the generator powered off. I stood up heading towards the gate, as he did the same. We walked through the gate, before shutting it behind us. I glanced back at him, and he nodded in agreement. I mouthed the words three minutes quickly, and we both split up down the hallways we had gone down the night before. This time I sprinted faster, so I could try to make it down one of the corridors before time ran out.

The corridor continued with locked doors all the way down the hallway. There was no way of telling what was behind any of them or if they were worth trying to unlock. I didn't see any cameras but there was no way of telling if anyone was watching me. Knowing my time was up, I headed back to the main room. When I made it back the main hallway, Dimitri was waiting for me.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I stated as I walked past him back towards the gate.

 **Flashback: Five Months Earlier...**

It has been over a week since the night of the club. Dimitri has done a great job pretending nothing happened between us, and I've done the same. Even though I was annoyed that he could hide this so well, I knew that I wasn't going to lose sleep over Dimitri Belikov.

Walking into practice, I flung my bag off my shoulder, and tossed it through the door of the female locker room. Knowing I was the only girl on this team, my stuff would be safe at this time of day. I walked over to the table set up next to the mats, grabbing a roll of tape, and taping my knuckles.

When I was satisfied, I threw the tape back onto the table and headed for the line of dummies against the wall. After about ten minutes of throwing punches, I needed a breather. I was about to go grab my water, when I felt a body press against mine from behind.

"You need to adjust your stance." Dimitri's low voice spoke into my ear. "Or you are going to cause more damage to yourself than to your opponent." He explained, moving me into the position he was referring to. He remained pressed against me however, and that made it difficult to focus on anything else.

"What about this position?" I asked, turning around and pulling him in for a kiss. I figured I had nothing to lose since he was already here.

As our lips met, his body finally caught up with mine, and grabbed my hips, holding them against his. He walked forward, pushing me back against the wall. I was beginning to realize he must like walls for the leverage. He was a lot taller than most girls at our school, and in general, he probably had to adapt to his height in most things.

"Closet, now." He muttered, backing away from me.

I glanced at the closet on the wall adjacent to us, knowing full well that if I went in there, there would be no turning back. Making my resolve, I walked towards the closet. I didn't have to look back to know if he was following. I could feel him behind me.

I walked into the closet, taking a survey of the room. When I was content that no one was in here, I walked further into the room. The closet was large and set up in an L shape with the lines of shelves. There was a pile of mats in the center of the floor, and shelves lining the walls that were full of exercise and sport equipment.

As I heard the door close behind someone, I turned and looked Dimitri right in the eye. His heated gaze made my blood boil, and I didn't know how much longer I could take this heat without jumping him. He turned and locked the door to the closet, placing the only key to the door, on the shelf next to it.

I smirked at him, knowing now we wouldn't be interrupted this time. I walked towards him, and he met me halfway. As our bodies crashed into one another, I fell back against the mats on the floor, and he followed me onto them.

He began leaving a trail of kisses along my jaw, as he sucked on my skin.

 **Rose's POV: Present Day**

It was minutes before the presumed moment when the men behind the masks picked someone else to fight to the death. The knot in my stomach had twisted considerably since coming back with Dimitri last night. Knowing that we still hadn't found a way out, made me feel more trapped than I already had.

The spotlight turned on right on the dot. It was most likely noon based on the brief amount of sunlight that showed through the cramped windows at the top of the factory roof.

"Zeklos." The voice spoke, echoing in the now silent room. I glanced at Ivan, my gut clenching harder than before. "Jesse." The voice clarified. The knot unfurled a little knowing that it wouldn't be Ivan going into the spotlight today. Jesse stood up from where he was sitting by Reed and Adrian. When he walked up to open the gate he glanced over at me.

"What? Not going to try to save my life?" He asked sarcastically. I opened and closed my mouth briefly, not knowing what to say. He smirked before walking through the gate. He walked confidently over to the spotlight, swiveling to turn toward all of us. I crossed my arms as I made eye contact with him.

"Hathaway." The disembodied voice spoke. I rolled my shoulders as I realized what was about to happen. Without looking back, I confidently walked through the gate.


End file.
